Grand Duchy of Noria
Description Grand Duchy of Noria is a country in Anglaia, although the islands are off the coast of Gargonia. Its capital is Miyagata, located on Langford Island (commonly known as Nyoshu). Its licence plates are 3 letters and 5 numbers on a black plate. Taxis use TXI on their plates. Government plates have NOR on their plates. Army vehicles have ARY on their plates. History Ancient times The Nore belonged to the confederation of tribes and the only thing we know about it from this time is its successful defense against raids and offensives of the Herulic Kingdom into the west around 3rd Century CE. Medieval times The Nore was created at the time of height of the war between 2nd Herulic Kingdom and Kingdom of Alexan from which it broke. The wars continued until 1109 when the Nore has been created and it took until 1111 to be officially recognized. Year later there happened few revolts causing weakening of the Duchy, but despite rebel efforts, they were quickly crushed by decisive defeat by the Norean Duke himself. This action legitimized him as first Duke of Nore. The Norean Duchy repaired all damage from past wars and started building up its infrastructure and cities. The prosperity lasted until 1361 when the Herulic civil war erupted. The Duchy use this to attack the Kingdoms of Herulic and gained few successes in battles gaining new land holdings for them. The Duchy had many alliances with all of the four kingdoms during the Long war (1360-1760). The Duchy soon after ending the war prosper from the loot gained in the Long War and built many amazing monuments including building of new capital city of Miyagata, which historical centre is on island granting the city superior strategical advance against invading enemies. The Duchy transformed into republic after death of 7th Dynasty/House of Nakajima in 1824. The new Norean republic then spend many years as neutral nation building up its infrastructure, economy and military, which also led to the upcoming events. The Norean armed forces were very strong at that time (1910) and stroke the government by force. Its revolution resulted in new dictatorship ended by 1st Norean War. 1st Norean War Nore was involved in a war that it started due to its previous leader imposing apartheid on the country and Muslims not being allowed, thus invoking the anger of Twonger, North Sinoi and Karthstan. Most of the peninsula/archipelago was invaded by the Democratic League until a peace treaty was established, the 1st Miyagata pact, with Nore joining the league named Miyagata Pact under new leadership. 2nd Norean War Nore soon later was struck by another war with some old supporters of the old government, but the rebels were quickly defeated. 3rd Norean War After the rebels regrouped, they launched new series of attacks which were organized this time and succeed in taking over 3 cities in North and Southern islands of Nore, the government despite its efforts started losing the was and as such, the Central Power Alliance offered help which resulted in their forces disembarking on the beaches and ports of Nore. Soon after, the High Military Command of the CPA decided that the Norean government is incompetent, because of losing the war, not dealing the natural disasters happened in the country like the Tsunami, Earthquakes or strikes and thus the alliance turned its forces upon Norean government forces which resulted in completely surprise attack and overwhelming Norean forces leading to quick end of the war. 4th Norean War Soon after the 3rd Norean war, the Miyagata Pact reacted with attack on CPA blockade around Nore resulting in one lost ship and 2 fighter jets on its side and losing 1 fighter jet, 1 CAS plane and two damaged ships on the Imperial side due to quick diplomatic response of the Empire towards the leader of the Miyagata pact, the Hjallesund Kingdom. The war was concluded in 2 hours after its beginning and after which both sides signed 2nd Treaty of Miyagata resulting in transferring Nore into CPA command, disarming completely Norean Armed Forces and also banning the country its joining into any alliance or political group of the world, thus remaining neutral. Aftermath After those wars, Norean president died of natural age and the government sought to join Miyagata Pact to help them overthrew the CPA control. Because of breaking the 2nd Miyagata Treaty with joining alliances, the government of Nore was arrested and put into jail, expected to be transferred to IPCEI soon thereafter. The CPA broke soon after and only the Empire remained in control of the country. The Empire let the people elect new government which in turn started voting on the referendum for joining the Empire. The referendum was widely accepted and the Norean Republic became Grand Duchy of Noria, one of independent parts of the Empire. The people preferred social benefits of the Empire and its ability to save people from the rebels of the civil war. The Empire soon after its official election invested few billions of Imperial Crowns to rebuild Nore, build new infrastructure, hospitals, schools and repair war damage in the North of Noria. Category:Content Category:Nations